


Athena Over Jupiter

by Opalsong, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [33]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Un-Negotiated Kink, no text available, not-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha dommes Cardin. Because obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Athena Over Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Oral Not!Fic and therefore there is no text available as that it does not exist.
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting and running this through auphonic!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/RWBY/Athena%20Over%20Jupiter-auphonic.mp3) | 31:47 | 29.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/athena-over-jupiter) |  |   
  
### Music

_Dream Come True_ by Jeff Williams  & Casey Lee Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
